The Perfect Potter
by kster
Summary: If the hustle and bustle of the 1920's is tiring enough, Remus Lupin has recently graduated from Hogwarts and moved to the outskirts of London. He's dealing with his curse and his introduction into the Order, but often is intrigued by the shadow of the man in the mansion next door. His best friend Lily gets thrown into the mix and everyone is asking, "Who is this Potter?" GG AU
1. R J Lupin's Letter

**So, this is my Marauders Era version of the Great Gatsby (five points to me for being so original omg.) This isn't going to follow every detail of the GG exactly and this is set during the 1920's but in Britain. Before each chapter, there'll be a letter from one of the characters and then the actual chapter will follow. And if you haven't guessed already but the babe Nick Carraway is Remus Lupin.**

**Enjoy, read, review, and set fires to feel joy xx (no, seriously.)**

* * *

If I ever believed in anything—and I've always been the one to morally observe, to look without a sneer, or at least I_ hope_ that I've tried—it was what lived within his eyes;_ trembled_ in them;_ strode_ in them; and most of all, dared to_ burn_ within them.

I'd like to think that I started out naive (_painfully_ naive, mind you) and by the end of everything, I ended up as someone different; someone who I could only dare to let my eyes linger upon for a second, like a stranger in the street. Most times I felt inside and outside of myself at the same time and I had no idea what to do about it.

So the remedy was the seduction of colour and champagne that awaited me at his parties.

It was easy enough for a young man who was raised with enough importance of the times and of his place in society, to rip those shackles off himself and live on the brighter side of life which was condensed into his smile.

James Potter's smile.

But...

The past is for us to look back on, smile or scorn at what we've done, and eventually, we stand up straighter and move on.

I hold that true..._now._

If only James Potter had.

_(Why is it that we realise everything too late?) _I've collected so many regrets recently from going back to the past and remembering how everything unfolded...how all of our lives unfolded so quickly...but it's something I can't quite give up. I've tried it. Believe me when I say that, _please._ I'd rather not relive it. But it's all stuck, either way. It's all stuck in my head and sleep only lets it fester and ignorance only makes it yearn to be heard and it's worn me out. If you put me and Dumbledore in a room, you'd wonder who the real old geezer was.

And now that I think about it...words_ are_ beautiful. They can sit in your soul, swim in your eyes, imprint themselves upon your heart, dine upon your fears and most of all—of which I recently managed to string together—they can preserve a memory, and perhaps—and this sounds kind of silly, I'll admit, but bear with me—preserve who we were, or who we wanted to be, at least.

So that's what this is.

And all I can hope that it'll ever be.

For there was no man seduced further by perseverance than James Potter, and who allowed himself to lose himself in it majestically.

_R. J. Lupin_


	2. A Strapping Meeting

**Here's the actual first chapter and yes, I spent all night typing this because screw sleeping. **

**Enjoy, read, and most importantly, review. **

**(Jily is coming up soon sHHH.)**

* * *

_A Strapping First Meeting_

The city lights filled his eyes; streams of colour defining the presumptions that still lingered in his mind from childhood. The metallic cry of the city whirled inside his ears, a catalyst of beautiful desire, and Remus couldn't help but smile in absolute wonder. Huge double-decker buses paraded around the streets, draped in crimson red, the voices of the passengers seeming to dance on the wind; automobiles swarmed every lane with an absolute disdain for the speed limit; the steering wheel almost beckoning a challenge, a challenge to any pedestrian who attempted to make their way across the street before the green light faded; fine silks and velvet shawls decorated each woman, and every man strode with the same refined pride, thinking that his steps would be the ones to lead the new era to greatness.

It was all too much and yet too little at the same time.

And it was perfect.

(God, it was _perfect._)

Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet shifted and spun, air kicking at his lungs again and again to breathe—to remember to breathe—while everything spun (or was he spinning? This bit always confused him) and became a menagerie of sounds and dull colours, and with a humble smiled sealed upon his lips, Remus Lupin said goodbye to London.

And appeared on the outskirts of the city, near the woods.

_That could have gone a lot worse. Actually, yes, I'm quite happy with that. Not too shabby, surprisingly. _He brushed his suit lightly and squinted into the distance, hoping that he wasn't too far from his new house, (Moody had remarked that Remus "house" was the equivalent to a dwarf shacking up in a matchbox,) considering that it was dark and he wasn't ready to lose himself in the woods anytime soon. Remus walked briskly past tangled roots and leaves that were dipped silver by the moonlight, his thoughts racing around in his head but they always seemed to lead him back to one thing.

_Sleep._

Since arriving in London last week, all he had been doing was unpacking boxes and arranging his new life with a flick of his wand—although he often unpacked without magic, so that he could test out his muggle skills—and despite his first Order meeting dawning on Monday, he was still bubbling from the move.

His new home was small and humble, much like Remus himself.

The cottage fit snugly between the woods and had a rather remarkable feeling of peacefulness to it, as if it was happy to hide away from the world. It was made up of red bricks but the floors were polished wood, the roof was covered with vines and slanted slightly to the left, but that only made it look more charming in Remus' opinion. A wooden archway-that had been left mysteriously by the previous owner- accompanied the entrance, various flowers seeping colour against the dying wood.

The dream of the city still lingered in Remus heart, and always would, but he was quite content to live close enough to the city, and not have to worry about being woken up by its vitality too often.

After several minutes of rummaging around in his pockets for his key, he found success (left trouser pocket, of course) and unlocked his front door.

"I'll tidy up when the right occasion calls for it, I suppose. Like if mum decides to pop round to see what shame I'm bringing to the family by using a toaster _manually._" Remus said, chuckling softly. Turning on the light switch and closing the door behind him, he walked into the living room, with slumber playing on his eyes and the comfort of hot tea beckoning.

Instead, he found Witch Weekly's "Eleventh Most Eligible Bachelor" sitting on his couch, smoking casually with his feet lazily dangling off the edge of the newly purchased coffee table.

_If I've been drinking...wait, I don't drink...maybe I did some illicit substance abuse...while being completely sober? _The thought nestled itself cosily within Remus' head but he dismissed it quickly, his right hand already securely holding his wand, although he didn't foresee much use of it. What was he going to do? Curse the guy into using better hair gel?

So, he took the logical approach and said, "Umm, excuse me—no, don't-don't excuse me but actually listen, but..._bollocks,_" was all he could get out.

"Not exactly the most astute observation of the generation, but I'll be generous and award five points for the swearing. Well, I could give you ten for not cursing my arse off or for not fainting on the floor immediately, but in all seriousness, I'm _way_ too much of a bastard to be _that _kind."

"Look...who _are_ you? I haven't ordered any...any human slaves...not that I would...but frankly, you're sitting on _my_ couch, in _my_ house, _completely _uninvited and that's pretty rude, in my opinion. _So..._"

The guy on the couch let a charming smile sit upon his lips as he tapped the edge of his cigarette lightly, ashes burning warm kisses onto the carpet below. Returning the cigarette to his lips seconds later, he inhaled the nicotine and let all the dirty toxins make a home within his bloodstream, before blowing out the white smoke, and casually replying, "I'm breaking in_, obviously_. Oh, _and_ unapologetically."

"That doesn't condone your actions," Remus replied, finally moving away from the doorway. A frown sat upon his brow and highlighted the tiny scars that lived upon his cheeks. If Remus felt anything right now, it was tiredness at the coy intruder before him. Tiredness always seemed to live behind his eyes. "And I'm politely asking you to leave. Leave before _I_ make you leave. Is that simple enough..."

(And of course, he _was_ interrupted.)

"Don't tell me that you don't know my name. Of _course_ you do. Everybody bloody does. But don't worry your mousy head about it, since I might as well introduce myself, seeing as you'll be needing a name for those muggle coppers. Sirius Black, your pleasure, I'm sure." He had no problem in lounging out further on Remus' couch, his brown eyes scanning the carpet with interest.

"It's been terrific to meet you...look...can you _please_ leave? I'm exhausted and it's almost one in the morning. Just apparate to wherever you live or even...just take a train or a car...just _leave?_" Remus pleaded.

Scratching his nose casually, Sirius said, "Not before delivering a message. Feel special, mate. Most burglars would've nicked your china and left. Anyway, my friend Lily's invited you over for tea tomorrow at her place. Believe me, you _can't_ miss the place. And if you do...then visual impairment and you were meant to be. But it's across the bay, anyhow. It would be awfully fantastic if you could come and all," Sirius raised his eyebrows and leaned forwards, "there'll be _nibbles._ Just come over at twelve noon and we'll all have a splendid time."

Sirius got up, stretched, and walked over to the doorway.

_I haven't even agreed yet, _Remus decided to bask in the silence, words failing him. Although, he could admit that he was rather happy that he hadn't been mugged or killed. And besides, he adored Lily. _She does have a kindness that flowers to all those around her._

(Lily Evans was always a kindness.)

"Remember to come tomorrow, and not just for my pretty face, okay?" Sirius opened the door coolly and shut it just the same.

"It's fine, I'm sure I won't forget." Remus replied despite his words falling on death ears, but at least he had his cottage back to himself.

The door was almost closed before Sirius Black turned back around.

"Oh, and Remus, on the subject of not forgetting things, remember this."

"Remember what?"

"Believe everything you hear; _only_ fools don't."

Only years later, when all events had been tied up and dangled sufficiently in their place, would Remus understand this line.

And he'd let it dig him hollow.


	3. L Evan's Letter

**All I can say is jily feels are a bitch to write because they hurt soooo much.**

**Read, review, and stay updated because next chapter is when everything begins.**

**(Disclaimer: I am not the goddess that is J.K. Rowling but I am a Khaleesi. )**

* * *

I remember the first time I slipped that white wedding dress over my head, the silk drowning against my skin, Severus' pearls sitting with pride around my neck...I knew that once I stepped into this world—stepped into it with Severus beside me—that there was no going back from that.

_Until death do us part._

Marriage was a commitment; it was_ forever._ And I knew that I had to make it my whole world and that I had a duty to it, had a part to play, to smile, to cry, and to bleed. The bleeding had always been the easiest bit, by far.

So there I stood, on my wedding day, looking back at the girl in the mirror, and I had no idea who she was.

And I _still_ don't.

Did I want this?

I told myself that if I didn't, a million little girls would murder me to get it. I was lucky to be in this position, to_ have_ a future...to have _any_ future ahead of me at all.

Whenever I felt like suffocating, like I couldn't cope, I always thought about Hogwarts.

Looking back, I never realised how much I would come to cherish those days and most of all, the people who had lived in them.

But...when I said those vows and looked into his brown eyes, his smile was beautiful enough for the both of us to live in, just for that one sparkling moment.

_ I never could forget James._

I just let him sleep away in my heart, so maybe that way I could cause Severus less pain, and supposedly myself, but I've always been very bad at lying.

And I'm _even_ worse now.

To be honest, James was a _complete_ broomhead when I first met him (with an emphasis on broomhead.) He made me laugh too much and cry too little, and our fights...were rather extraordinary. He was _perfectly_ extraordinary.

And was mine.

I'm a fool, a perfectly adequate one, that's for sure. And I've learnt that breaking bits of my heart off for people can hurt quite a bit, especially when there's no more to give.

But in the end, I loved him.

Maybe if I'd been a better person or tried to be, everything wouldn't have swallowed us up so quickly but in the end, I believe that I was the best I could have been...for _him._

_But for myself..._

_L. Evans_


End file.
